Farewell My Friend
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Tsuga


"And then we'll stop off in China but I can't remember where... Then we spend two days in Korea and then we head hope!" came the voice of an enthusiastic teenager.

Tsuzuku was smiling, sitting on his desk and doodling in his science book as he blabbered on about the great adventure he would experience.

"Cool..." the friend mumbled.

Ryoga sat on the edge of the desk, one leg swinging slowly while he tied the shoe on the end of the other. He stared at the floor with a thoughtful face, hardly thinking about his laces.

Tsuzuku was going on holiday with his parents. Usually he went away for a few days but this time it was for 17 days. Ryoga dreaded spending so much time without his best friend. He had other reasons to why he dreaded his class mate's leaving, but it wished to forget them. He had had a plan, all set out and perfect. He had worked on his confidence for the last month preparing for it. But it didn't matter anymore. The plan had been post-phoned. Maybe Ryoga would just abandoned it. He was sure only negative things would occur once the plan was in action.

"Dude-" Tsuzuku punched his day-dreaming friend his arm affectionately "You gunna miss me?"

Ryoga snorted, still fiddling with his laces "Jeez... No way. I've got things to do, people to see, places to go. I'll hardly notice your gone"

Tsuzuku shuffled in his seat.

"Er, good..." he swallowed hard, dragging a stray strand of black hair from his eyes "You've got Ruki anyway..."

"Yeah man. We've got a karate match on the first day off" Ryoga nodded, folding his arms.

Tsuzuku slowly got up from his seat and sat on the desk next to his friend.

"Do you think Ruki will miss me?"

Ryoga frowned and tightened the laces to an unhealthy amount.

"Nope" he replied coldly.

Tsuzuku watched him, feeling hurt at his friends lack of care for his leaving. Maybe he shouldn't expect a large farewell. He was only going away for a fortnight. It wasn't like he was leaving forever.

"Here" Tsuzuku slide off the table and bent down in front of his friend "I'll do it" he snatched the laces and began to quickly tie the in a tight bow.

Ryoga bit his tongue. His teenager mind created sexual thoughts as he looked as friend bent down in front of him. He felt dirty, sickened by his own pubescent mind.

Tsuzuku stood up, hands on hips at his friend's black Doc Martins.

'You could do it now' whispered the voice in Ryoga's voice. 'He's leaving tomorrow, right? You get over and done with and have nothing to worry about' Ryoga was hesitant. 'Didn't Ruki promise he'd give you two packets of cigarettes if you grew some balls? Get over and done with!'.

The voice continued to shout in Ryoga's head manically. Tsuzuku was rambling about wanting to experience European culture, with he wasn't listening. He couldn't listen. The voice was too loud. It was like a demon, slow possessing him and forcing him to do something he didn't want to.

'DO IT'

"Tsu" Ryoga's voice was deep and emotionless.

The raven headed teenager stopped in mid sentence, slightly startled.

"Yeah?"

Ryoga's tongue began to wet his lips as he prepared himself "I gotta do something... I mean..." Ryoga mentally yelled at himself as his words became a knot in his throat "Look, I've got to tell you something and if I don't do it now I never will"

He looked up to see a face he dreaded. Tsuzuku looked uncomfortable, close to panicky. He jaw seemed to be tightly shut, his eyes were wide, and one hand was gripping his school blazer a little too tightly. Ryoga stood up and slowly paced his way towards the other boy. Tsuzuku felt his muscles tighten and a took a step back. A desk hit him hard in the thigh, blocking him front backing away any further. To his horror, Ryoga got closer.

"If I don't do this, I'll never do it" he repeated in a mumbled. "Right... Look, you've know we've been friends for ages?"

Tsuzuku nodded, shaking his head and folding arms in an attempt to look cool.

"Yeah. Yep"

He rearranged his posture, attempting to stand tall when he felt as small as a mouse under the other's gaze.

"What if I told you..." Ryoga gulped "Told you I kind of like you in a way that is, well, more than a friend?" he gazed strolled to look over to the window at the back of the classroom. He couldn't bare to look his friends awkward expressions.

Tsuzuku felt his breathing quicken as panic rose in his mood.

"Look... Dude... I, er. I love you an all but" a small, nervous laugh fell from his lips "But not like that"

"But what if-"

Tsuzuku pushed passed his the other, running back over to his desk to shove his science book and his pen into his bag with shaky hands.

"Tsu-" Ryoga spoke, a lump growing in his throat.

"I gotta go. Text you later"

And with that, Tsuzuku left, leaving an embarrassed Ryoga standing alone among the desks.

_**sSo short but it was so much fun to write! **_  
><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this little shot and I hope you'll leave me a comment!<strong>_

_**Love, Velle -Mod 1- , JrockSpam**_


End file.
